Witches of London
by MagicalGirl95
Summary: When Ron decides to become a monk, Harry leaves Ginny for Malfoy, and Luna's boyfriend cheats on her. The three girls decide to move in together. The story of three young witches facing life and relationships. It's a romantic-comedy style story.


**Witches of London**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or take any credit for it.**

Hermione and Ron were due to get married. It was all arranged, the flowers, the venue, and the dress- everything was planned for their special day. She loved Ron more than anything and knew they were supposed to be together. The war was a year ago, and since then, she's become a part of the Ministry of Magic's law department. Hermione loves the feeling of a court room, and making sure the Death Eater's Harry catches (he's an auror now), ends up in prison. Of course she stays unbiased, but she likes to think she's doing her bit.

She loves her life at the moment, she's about to marry the man of her dreams, she's got an amazing job. Could life get any better? Hermione was unlocking the door to their little house. It's only a few miles from the Burrow, so they've got their own space, just not too much space. The theme is very natural colours, it's quite a welcoming and cosy house. She put down her keys and went into the living room. Hermione suddenly heard a weird noise coming from upstairs.

What was that?

Hermione put her wand out of her pocket and put it in front of her- ready for an attack. When she got upstairs, she saw Ron putting all of his clothes, money and personal items in the bin. He was wearing a hideous grey robe that looked like something a monk would wear. He looked very…happy. There was a huge grin on his face.

Has he taken a love potion again?

"What's happening?"

Ron turned around and grinned at her. He looked very excited to tell her something.

"I have found my true purpose in life" Ron beamed, "I've already sold the house, given away my money and I'm going to sell all of my possessions. I don't need them anymore. I'll give all the money to charity. I am going to become a monk Hermione".

He looked like he expected her to be pleased with him.

A freaking monk!

Hermione didn't say anything for a few moments. This had to be an elaborate prank right? It had to be. Ron has never been to church in his life! He can't suddenly want to become a monk. Has a gone insane? Have the war years finally caught up with him? They're supposed to get married. Everything was fine this morning. What's happened since then?

There are only three reasons why this maybe happening:

1\. Ron has gone completely and utterly insane.

2\. A spell has been cast on him.

3\. This is a prank.

She really hoped it was the third reason.

"You're not religious Ron" Hermione argued.

"I am now" Ron told her, "I've been thinking about this for a while now. Being a monk will make me happy"

"What about our engagement?" Hermione responded in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, sorry and all that jazz…"

That's it!

"All that bloody jazz! We made a commitment when we got engaged. I thought we were in love" she now sounded more hurt than angry, "Has someone put a spell on you? Is this a prank?"

"This is no spell or prank" Ron shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to love being a monk more"

Hermione felt like he's just slapped her. How could she be so mistaken? She'd always considered herself as clever. Sorrow and anger hit her at once, engulfing her in sadness. Ron continued putting his stuff in the bin.

"You should start packing too, we don't own this house anymore" he told her.

…

It's supposed to be Ginny and Harry's big romantic weekend. Harry is going to pick her up in a few minutes, and take her to a bed and breakfast in Cornwall. Ginny was so excited for their weekend. She's already bought her day clothing, her Anne Summer's clothing, her camera, and everything she'll need for a getaway with her guy. Ginny owns a beauty store in Diagon Alley, which is very successful. Harry hasn't popped the question yet, but she's hoping he'll do it this weekend.

They both live in a London flat that's reasonably big. It's a really modern flat, which is why Ginny loves it. She hears Harry's keys opening the lock. Ginny lets out a squeal of excitement, and picks up her suitcase. She doesn't want to waste any more moments here. But not only does Harry come through the door, but so does Draco Malfoy.

What on earth was he doing here?

Both of them looked worried and anxious. What's going on? Did somebody die?

"What's wrong?" Ginny practically demanded- she hated suspense.

"I think you should sit down" Harry suggested.

"No!" Ginny refused, "Is somebody dead?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing like that" he reassured her.

"Then spill it"

Harry and Draco shared a look before continuing.

"Draco and I have finally given into our love for each other. We've both tried to fight it for so long now, but I can't anymore. I love Draco, and Draco loves me".

"It's true" Draco nodded, "I've loved Harry since the moment I met him".

To say that Ginny was stunned would be an understatement. She looked so shocked that her mouth was hanging open. He had to be joking! They hated each other. How could they be in love? Ginny had no problem with guys dating other guys, but this was Potter and Draco- mortal enemies. Harry is supposed to love her, not Draco fucking Malfoy!

This had to be a bad dream.

"But he's Draco Malfoy! I thought you hated each other" Ginny yelled.

"I could never hate Draco" Harry told her, "We were in love and just had a poor way of showing it. We're going to get married next week"

"You've proposed to him already!" Ginny roared.

Now that certainly hurt.

"Actually it was Draco who proposed to me" Harry was smiling at this point, "He did it so beautifully too, he-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ginny shouted, "I just have one more question, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Both of them looked guilty now.

"About six months" Harry told her.

"Six months!"

"Will you stop shouting?" Harry explained, "Draco and I are in love, and we're going to get married. That is that"

Harry started caressing Draco's face, Draco smiles at the contact. He then starts snogging the former death eater. Ginny is completely grossed out. She never thought she would see the day when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be making out in front of her.

She's gonna have nightmares tonight, she's sure of it!

When they both _finally_ stopped kissing Harry turned her with a sympathetic expression.

"You can keep the flat" Harry told her, "I'm moving into Malfoy Manor. I'll send someone for my stuff tomorrow"

With that, they walked out!

"I hope you are your death eater lover are very happy together!" Ginny yelled at them sarcastically.

…

Luna Lovegood felt like she was walking on air. Her boyfriend- Rolf Scamander loved her more than anything. She feels so content and happy. They both lived in his's flat in Oxford. He was the type of guy that was really kind and considerate- Luna loved and adored him. She is now the editor of the Quibbler, and the writer of children's books. They were supposed to meet an hour ago, but he hadn't turned up.

She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. She heard a weird grunting noise coming from upstairs. What could that be? Probably the Nargals. But that didn't sound like the Nargals. What was it? She went upstairs to investigate. The house had a Ravenclaw theme going, the blue carpet of the stairs was the same colour as her old house.

The closer she got, the more she could hear. It sounded like- grunting? Moans? Was there a ghost in the house?

"Please Lav more" she heard Rolf moan.

That's no ghost!

She opened the door to find the love of her life in an erotic embrace with Lavender Brown! Luna was too amazed to say anything- she just gawped at them in surprise. Betrayal and sadness hit her all at once. How could he do this to me? This thought entered her brain. Rolf finally noticed Luna in the room and jumped off the bed looking mortified. Lavender just shrugged and began putting on her clothes.

"What are you doing with her?" Luna asked in a dead panned voice.

"What did it look like?" he quipped back cruelly.

Luna just shook her head in disbelief.

"You're not a very nice man" Luna commented.

"Are you just getting that?" Rolf sneered as he finished putting his clothes on.

"Do you know what happens to bad men?" Luna asked dreamily.

"What?" he asked in a very condescending tone.

"They get punished" Luna answered.

She pulled out her wand, and engorged his private area so it was thirty times its usual size. It almost filled the whole room. Lavender was trying to get out of the room, but Luna locked the door.

"Let me out you lunatic!" came her cries.

Luna just continued walking, grabbed her bag and left.

…

Hermione usually didn't go to bars but at the moment she just need a drink. How could Ron do this to her? Ron a monk! The thought was laughable. She felt mostly angry at the moment- she hated Ron! How could he treat her like this? She thought he loved her- she was obviously mistaken. Hermione hoped this nothing but a stupid prank, but she feared it wasn't.

She turned to look at the bar and saw Ginny. She was looking as humiliated and heartbroken as she was. Wanting company, she went over, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gin" Hermione greeted.

"Hey" Ginny replied.

Ginny looked at her friend and saw she looked as sad as she was.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" Hermione tried not to yell.

"What?"

"Your brother, Ron has decided to become a monk. He's sold the house, he's going to sell his possessions, and give all of his money to charity. Since monks don't have wives our relationship is over"

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny was shocked, "Ron is going to become a monk!"

"Yep" Hermione confirmed bitterly.

They were both drinking martinis and the club was playing loud party music. It was a Friday, so it was extremely packed full of muggles. It was the perfect place to get lost in.

"You'll never guess what happened to me" Ginny told her, "I think I can top your shock factor"

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Harry and I were supposed to go off for our romantic weekend together. Instead he told me that he and Malfoy are getting married"

Hermione looked so stunned, she didn't respond for a few moments.

"Are you serious?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Unfortunately" Ginny said in a disgusted tone, "I can't believe he chose that death eater over me"

Luna entered the club and was pleased to see some of her friends at the bar. Her heart was still broken as she joined them. Luna wasn't the 'drown your sorrows type', but this was a special occasion.

"Hey Luna" they greeted.

She waved and sat next to Ginny. Luna was glad they were there, she didn't want to be alone tonight. Hermione could see how sad Luna was. She wasn't used to seeing Luna so sad, she was usually so upbeat. Luna ordered what they were having.

"What's wrong Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Rolf cheated on me with Lavender Brown" Luna revealed.

"Bastard!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Luna" Hermione sympathised.

"Don't worry, I hexed his balls to grow to thirty times their size" Luna said drily.

Hermione and Ginny both began laughing uncontrollably for at least two minutes. They were getting weird looks from people. Luna's drink arrived and she sipped it happily. She noticed that she wasn't the only one here with a broken heart.

"You two look sad" she told them, "Is something wrong?"

"Ron has left me to become a monk" Hermione informed her.

"Harry is getting married to Draco Malfoy" Ginny caught her up.

"Figures" Luna shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny questioned.

"They've always had a strange chemistry" Luna answered.

"That's true" Hermione nodded.

Ginny took a big gulp of her drink. The thought of Harry and Draco together made her feel ill. She just wanted to forget them for the night.

"Do you know what I've just realised" Hermione said, "I'm now homeless".

"Me too" Luna spoke glumly.

"You guys can come and live with me. There's plenty of room" Ginny suggested, "It'll be fun".

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "I don't want to impose".

"Nonsense" Ginny grinned, "I want you both there".

Hermione and Luna both agreed, and they all drank to it. A song comes up that Ginny loves. The dance floor is crowded with muggle's dancing. And Ginny wanted to join them.

"I have rule for tonight" Ginny suggested, "We do not mention Harry, Ron or Rolf. Instead, we party. I think we deserve it"

Hermione wasn't a party girl, but she was up for anything that got her mind off Ron. Luna felt the same.

"Alright then" Hermione agreed.

"OK" Luna said, before sipping her drink.

"Let's get on the dancefloor then, I love this song"

 **Please Review!**


End file.
